brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
David Santiago
Lieutenant David Santiago is Victor and Camila Santiago's son, and Amy Santiago’s brother. Biography He comes from a Cuban-American family. His father was a police officer. He has six brothers and one sister. Growing up and even as adults, he continues to be his sister Amy's rival. Throughout the Series Season Six In The Golden Child, David was invited to join his mother Camila for dinner with Amy and Jake. He arrived at Scanlon's Steakhouse an hour early before the set meeting time for the dinner. He is sharing a French Onion soup with his mom when Amy and Jake finally show up. During the dinner, he tells a story about how he saved a woman who Jake says is a famous actress who has won an Oscars. Also, during the dinner he discloses that he got a platinum certification in marksmanship because he was able to shoot ten bullets in the same hole and that he made Police Lieutenant with a perfect score on the exam for it. When Jake is choking on a dinner roll, David goes to save his brother-in-law with the Heimlich since he has certified EMT training. After signing autographs for some people in the restaurant, David's Captain shows up and requests to speak to him. He is informed that a large quantity of cocaine was discovered in his desk and that he has to be placed under arrest. The next day, David calls Amy to bail him out of jail. Amy comes with Jake to Brooklyn Detention Complex to pick him up. Once in the car, he tells them that he's being framed by dirty cops who are being paid by the Brazilian mob. He says the cocaine was planted in this desk because he doesn't take drugs, nor even drink coffee, because he has too much respect for his body. He thanks Amy and Jake bailing him out and just asks them to drop him at home. He said he will clear his name on his own. David is proven to be innocent however while at family dinner their mother puts down Amy once again saying that he's everyone's role model and that's why he's on the mantel at her home. Amy excuses herself to go to the bathroom. While Amy is away from the table, though, Jake launches into a tirade about how unfairly she's been treating her daughter compared to her son. Jake tells Camila to appreciate Amy more, that she needs to stop bringing her own coffee when she visits them, that he knows when she calls him an idiot in Spanish, that she thinks he has a big nose when she says he has an "interesting nose", and 35 other things in a list of grievances against her while David listens on/ Trivia * Cuban * He doesn't follow pop culture. * His police partner's name is Bo. * Has a long-standing sibling rivalry with his sister Amy. ** He got a platinum certification in marksmanship; when Amy got a gold certification. ** He became a Police Lieutenant when Amy became a Police Sergeant. *** Also he got a perfect score on the Lieutenant exam. ** Highly competitive trait comes from his father Victor.Two Turkeys * Has EMT training, thus certified to give the Heimlich. * Appreciates constructive criticisms. ** Especially from his parents, because it has helped him grow so much. * He fluent in Portuguese. * He is allergic to chia seeds. * His throat gets scratchy when he eats stone fruit. * He doesn't own a television. Gallery nup_184941_0233.jpg The Golden Child - 2.jpg The Golden Child - 3.jpg The Golden Child - 4.jpg The Golden Child - 5.jpg The Golden Child - 7.jpg The Golden Child - 10.jpg Notes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Minor characters Category:NYPD Category:Commanding Officers Category:Lieutenant Category:Santiago Family